Ground Zero
by Tweekslist
Summary: Emperor Palpatine sends Jar Jar Binks on a mission.


_**A/N: This story is intended to detail the fate of Jar Jar Binks. It is based primarily off of the movies but I did some research on Wookipedia so if I got any EU stuff wrong I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m sorry. It also debunks the Jar Jar as a sith lord theory too, not sorry about that one.**_

 **We-sa Screwed, Annie!**

Emperor Palpatine sat in his office on Corruscant. Everything he had worked for had come to fruition. The end of the Jedi, the acquisition of the perfect apprentice, and the formation of the first Galactic Empire all had been completed by his doing. Now it was time to clean up the loose ends. The Empire had reigned for twenty years now but still there was dissent among some worlds.

Palpatine activated the holocron communicator on his desk. "Notify Representative Binks… I have need of his skills on a diplomatic mission…"

Ten minutes later the door at the far side of Palpatine's office opened and the gungan representative walked in. "The guards say yousa need me supreme chancellor?"

"Please Jar Jar, its Emperor now." Palaptine said calmly.

"Ooooo meesa sorry your excellency." Jar Jar said apologetically. "What a do yousa need me to do?"

"I need you to go to Alderaan… there are many on the planet who oppose Imperial rule. I am sending you on a diplomatic mission to bring them back into the fold."

"Yousa want meesa to talk to senator Organa for you?" Jar Jar asked.

"Yes… you have a way of… disarming a tense situation…" Palapatine said calmly."

"OKAY!" Representative Binks said and jumped up from his chair.

The imperial shuttle folded its wings as it touched down on the landing pad of the royal palace on Alderaan. The ramp lowered and Jar Jar Binks accompanied by three additional gungans walked down the ramp walking with their usual awkward head bobbing.

"Jar Jar. It's good to see you." Bail Organa said and opened his arms.

"Its-a good to see you too." Jar Jar said. "I bing you a gift from meesa people. Thes negotiations will be shielded by gunga shield!"

The three additional gungans moved a large gungan shield generator down the ramp.

"I am sorry Jar Jar but I am going to have to ask your shuttle to leave before negotiations can begin. Queen Breha feels that having imperial ships present may send an unwanted message about her affiliations." Senator Organa explain.

"No problem this OK!" Jar Jar said and waved the ship off after the shielding device had been unloaded.

"Wonderful." Bail said. "Now I will take you to the queen, we have much to discuss."

After many hours the talks between the ruling family of Alderaan continued, with neither side being able to propose any solution to ease tensions between the empire and the ruling family.

"We will not return refugees from the empire's slave construction planets! We were a safe haven for both sides during the clone wars and we will continue to be a safe haven for anyone seeking shelter from oppression!" Queen Organa yelled across the table at Representative Binks.

"We-sa no mean to upset you!" Jar jar said with a concerned expression on his face. "I just saying what Emporer tells meesa to!"

"Perhaps we should take a recess from these negotiations until our daughter Leia arrives. Her ship is due in soon. She may be able to articulate the situation better." Bail suggested with a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

Jar Jar Binks walked out onto a balcony of one of the royal palace towers. He looked out through the purple hue of the gungan shield that completely enveloped the royal palace of Alderaan. The stunning vista truly did show Jar Jar that this world was a paradise in an increasingly dark galaxy. The gungan stood for a minute taking in the view then the silence was broken.

A flash shockwave blasted through the atmosphere as a massive object appeared in the sky. The object was unlike anything that Jar Jar had ever seen before. The structure was a massive grey sphere with a truly massive dish array on the northern hemisphere. Every alarm in the royal palace went off all at once and Bail Organa ran out onto the balcony. "What is this thing!?" Bail yelled at Jar Jar.

"Meesa no know what big ball in the sky is!" Jar Jar said in a panicked voice "Ahhhhh!"

The ground began to shake as the planet of Alderaan was rocked by the new gravitational pressures that had been instantly induced upon it due to a moon sized structure instantly entering orbit. The mountains began to shake as avalanches of snow and rock ran down their sloaps, towns along the coasts were engulfed by tidal waves.

"Senator Organa! Our men found a signal coming from the shield generator brought by the gungans!" A guard said as he ran out onto the balcony. "It's using imperial codes requiring a high clearance level!"

"What sort of deception is this?" Bail yelled and grabbed the blaster from a hip of one of his guards.

The air fell silent again as the avalanches finished and the ground adjusted to the new gravitational pulls.

"I ask you again. What is that thing?" Bail Organa asked and pointed the blaster at Jar Jar's head.

"We-sa have no idea!" Jar Jar screamed.

Palpatine stood in the center of his office in front of the communicator. The blue hologram of Grand Moff Tarkin stood before him.

"The station has completed the hyperspace jump and is now in orbit around Alderaan." Tarkin reported.

"Excellent… Begin to charging the laser array…" The Emperor said.

"At your command, Emperor."

The object in the sky rotated so that the dish on the northern hemisphere was pointed at the planet. A scientist ran out onto the balcony where the tense standoff between Organa and Binks continued.

"Tell me what this thing is and why it is here!" Senator Organa yelled.

"Senator! There are increased energy levels coming from the dish on the unidentified structure. It appears to be a weapon! It's larger than anything known in galactic records!" The scientist yelled.

"You are behind this! Slime!" Senator Organ yelled and fired three shots from his blaster into Jar Jar's stomach.

"Meesa innocent! Meesa innocent!" Jar Jar yelled as he lay on the ground.

Bail Organa ran back inside leaving Jar Jar to bleed out. Jar Jar Binks pulled a communicator from his pocket and activated it. The blue hologram of the Emperor appeared.

"We-sa has a problem here!" Jar Jar screamed into the communicator.

"Yes… we do… but it's being taken care of… The secrets of my rise will be neutralized with Alderaan and the Organas… You have always done great service to this empire Jar Jar… But your usefulness has run its course…" Palpatine said and turned off the hologram.

Jar Jar dragged himself to the wall of the tower and sat there in a slump watching the sky. After a couple minutes the dish on the sphere in the sky lit up and fired directly down as Jar Jar Binks looked down the beam of green light headed directly for him. Everything went white and around him a million voices screamed out in terror and were silenced


End file.
